


Behind Bars

by pierceplotholes



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cops Skyrim, I am, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Oral Sex, SO, SO SORRY, just for safe measure, yes you fuckin read that right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9514175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pierceplotholes/pseuds/pierceplotholes
Summary: okay TL;DRfor a while I RP'd Teldryn on twitter and I became buddies with this dude who RP'd Officer Jenkins from Cops Skyrimour interactions were like 99% crack and since Teldryn constantly hit on Aggressively Straight Jenkins we joked about me writing pwp with themWellI took it up to 11 and wrote the most disgustingly graphic blowjob I was capable ofthis was months ago and I figured that my sins should be displayed for all to seeyou have been warned





	

**Author's Note:**

> completed Sep 14th, 2016

Teldryn only laughed as the Riften guard tossed him into the cell and slammed the door shut. 

 

“At least untie me, man, I'm not gunna break out on ya.” He pressed his back against the bars and wiggled his fingers. Jenkins cut the bindings with a sigh and crossed his arms, presumably glaring at the Dunmer. Lowering himself to the ground, hip cracking audibly, the sellsword tried to get comfy. 

 

“So how long are you going to be keeping me here? Will you break under the weight of our  _ lovely _ friendship, or hold out until your higher ups find out you have nothing to hold me on?” Teldryn grinned his most mischievous grin and looked up at Jenkins. 

 

“You're under arrest for prostitution.”

 

“So you said. And yet you have no proof, my dear.”

 

“You have admitted to it on multiple occasions.” 

 

Teldryn rolled his eyes, grabbed the iron bars and pulled himself up onto his knees to get closer to Jenkins. 

 

“I've admitted that I have in the past.  _ Decades  _ ago, if not a  _ century _ . Jenky, c’mon. I wasn't even in Skyrim yet. As for my patrons, well… They were paying for my  _ actual  _ sword. Getting to bend me over was just an extra benefit if I liked them well enough~”

 

That infuriatingly helmeted head turned down to him impassively and Teldryn pressed his face against the bars with a huff. With a start he realized that he was lined up perfectly with Jenkins’s crotch. He licked his lips and looked up at the guard with half-lidded eyes. 

 

“I’d let you do what you’d like for free, Jenky~” 

 

The knife that cut his binds pressed against his nose and he froze still. 

 

“Stop talking.” Jenkins hissed, voice gone cold. But Teldryn didn't know how to give up, and let one of his gloved fingers trail down Jenkins’s armor.

 

“You don't even have to unlock the door,” the sellsword purred, “you only need to loosen your belt.”

 

“ _ Stop it. _ ” The knife left his skin and a hand roughly pulled his hair, tipping his head back. Teldryn slowly rolled his hips against the cell bars, unfazed by the rough treatment. His voice dropped to a low whisper.

 

“ _ How long has it been just you and your hand? _ ”

 

Nobody moved. By Azura, he wished he could see the look on Jenkins’s face right now. But he hadn't been thrown away or cut open, so he chanced it. Moving slowly, Teldryn reached through the bars and unclasped the guard’s belt. He lowered it to the ground, afraid a clatter would break the mood he had Jenkins in. The armor he wore was inconvenient, but it wouldn't stop Teldryn now. 

 

Stripping away the layers of scale mail and pulling down hide pants took little time with the sellsword’s expertise. His mouth watered, and he wet his lips eagerly as he finally got sight of his prize. He tugged his favorite guard forward, hands around muscled waist, and sucked his dick into his mouth. 

 

He’d always wondered what it would be like to blow a guy through the bars of a prison cell. Admittedly, it wasn't the most convenient. With the metal bars trapping his face, he had limited movement and deep throating was wishful thinking. It seemed like a lot more fun in his head. But -he flicked his pierced tongue over the tip- he was nothing if not flexible to change.

 

The fist around his hair loosened and tightened in time with every drag of his lips, and it took little time for Jenkins to get hard enough for the real fun to begin. Teldryn pulled his gloves off and rubbed his hands to warm them. One of those hands wrapped around the guard’s dick to jerk what he couldn't swallow down. 

 

He had to stretch his jaw wide to fit Jenkins’ girth, and when the man started to thrust into his mouth, he worried about catching skin with his teeth. Sure enough, one hasty thrust scuffed a tooth. With a hiss of pain Jenkins twisted his fist into Teldryn’s hair, and the mer  _ moaned _ . The pain raced down his spine and he couldn't stifle the sounds of his enjoyment. The bitter taste of precum slid down his throat and he had to resist palming himself through his armor. Instead, he traced a vein with the metal on his tongue and sucked harshly, chasing the taste. 

 

Jenkins’ hips trembled and flexed with each pull, each slow draw of the mouth. The mer twisted his grip and earned a growl from the other man.  _ That’s  _ what he liked to hear. The pace was getting rougher, faster, and he was having difficulties keeping up. He swallowed down saliva and precum and flicked his gaze up. 

 

The guard tipped Teldryn’s head back and started fucking his face for real. He kept time with his fist, slick with spit, and tried not to choke. Above him, Jenkins panted out insults, and had to be steaming up his helmet. Teldryn shuddered. The grip on his mohawk and the rough tones Jenkins used to insult him were painfully arousing, and he found himself rolling against the hard iron bars separating them. It was fruitless, but the familiar movement felt good, even if there was nothing to grind against. He was here with Jenkins, anyways. Jenkins couldn't give two shits if he was hard as a rock, and that only made the situation worse. Better? Regardless, he was going to have to wait. 

 

Pressing Teldryn’s head against the bars gave the guard the angle he needed. The mer could only choke and tighten his grip as Jenkins’s cock rammed into his mouth. Sharp cheek and brow bones collided with hard iron, and made his face ache. But, again, this was Jenkins. Jenkins couldn't care less if he was making it impossible for the Dunmer to breathe. The tightening of the muscles in his throat, panicked, moaning, seemed to be what the other needed to get off. It made the guard’s movements even more erratic and the stream of expletives quicken. With a telltale twitch and a rough jerk from Teldryn, Jenkins climaxed. 

 

“ _ Filthy... fuckin’ w hore…!” _

 

Hot cum shot down Teldryn’s throat, and with his jaw forced open as it was, he could barely swallow. He couldn't breathe, actually, and the fear of suffocation mixed with the bitter taste of Jenkins’s seed. Gripping the iron bars with both hands, his vision started growing blurry before Jenkins released his head. With a gasp, the sellsword leaned back, Jenkins’s softening cock slipping off his tongue. He breathed hard, watching the guard recover from his orgasm, and felt jizz drip off his chin.

 

The mer gave him a sly (somewhat pained) smirk as he watched him tuck back into his armor. It probably looked more like a grimace, but he hoped the lust in his eyes and the mess spilling over his lip made up for it. Jenkins looked totally blitzed, all heavy breaths and slack limbs, and the sellsword loved the sight. There was a moment of absolute still that made Teldryn painfully aware of his needy cock. 

 

“Care to give me a hand here?” he tried, grinning. By the Three, he’d have given anything for Jenkins’s rough palms on his dick right then. He’d come shamefully quick, too, as worked up as he was. Though he supposed if Jenkins were to  _ stoop _ to a grateful handjob, he’d want it to be fast. 

 

The guard managed to glare at him through the helmet. 

 

“No.”

 

And without a thank you or anything, Jenkins turned and walked out the door.

 

Teldryn banged his head on the cell bars once, twice. That ungrateful piece of shit. Of course.  _ Of course.  _ He wasn't asking to be let out, or anything. Just a jailcell quickie and maybe some idle chatter. He sighed. 

  
“Love you too, Jenky. Asshole.”

**Author's Note:**

> in my drive this thing is named "guard armor ruins my fun" because like two paragraphs in i realized that it would be practically impossible to move a guard's armor enough for dick access without completely removing it


End file.
